


now he callin' me nyquil

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Stress Relief, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Это было проще, чем пить снотворное. Это было более эффективнее, чем принимать горячий душ. Это было быстрее, чем встать и заварить чай, или разогреть остатки еды, или еще что-нибудь в тщетной попытке усыпить себя. Так было проще. Это просто имело смысл. Это перестало быть странным несколько месяцев назад, хотя иногда Чонгук все еще испытывал неловкую вспышку самосознания - обычно, когда он сидел верхом на бедрах Намджуна, уткнувшись лицом в ложбинку между его шеей и плечом.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Kudos: 25
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	now he callin' me nyquil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [bazooklets (bazooka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazooka/pseuds/bazooklets). Log in to view. 



Иногда все становится напряженным. Всегда так много нужно сделать, так много узнать, так много практиковаться. Им никогда не удавалось выспаться, а когда удавалось, адреналин все еще был на таком высоком уровне, что на то чтобы уснуть уходило почти столько же времени, сколько им вообще давали на сон.

Это было проще, чем пить снотворное. Это было эффективнее, чем принимать горячий душ. Это было быстрее, чем встать и заварить чай, или разогреть остатки еды, или еще что-нибудь сделать в тщетной попытке усыпить себя. Так было проще. У этого просто был смысл. И это перестало быть странным несколько месяцев назад, хотя иногда Чонгук все еще испытывал неловкую вспышку самосознания - обычно, когда он сидел верхом на бедрах Намджуна, уткнувшись лицом в ложбинку между его шеей и плечом.

Конечно, за этой вспышкой самосознания обычно был Намджун, который стонал, поднимая колени и крепче сжимая бедра Чонгука... и в этот момент Чонгук неизменно терял нить этого особого момента смущения и унижения. Были и другие, более неотложные мысли.

Они никогда не целовались. Они даже не смотрели друг на друга. Обычно именно Намджун начинал нервничать первым, покачивая коленом под столом, когда они обедали в ресторане, постоянно меняя позу в кресле самолета, рассеянно заламывая руки на коленях, на фансайнах. Иногда Чонгук время от времени обращал на это внимания. Иногда Намджун справлялся с этим сам.

Иногда Чонгук становился таким же нервным, как и Намджун (он молча твердил себе, что это ни черта не меняет то, как Намджун рассеянно облизывает губы, когда их колени соприкасаются, когда он садится рядом), и именно в такие дни, когда наступала ночь, и мемберы расходились по своим комнатам спать - или, во всяком случае, пытались уснуть - они переодевались в свободную одежду, и Намджун начинал чесать голову обеими руками и глубоко вздыхать, как будто пытался успокоиться, и Чонгук тоже пытался, это неизменно заканчивалось тем, что Намджун сидел на нижней койке своей кровати, прислонившись спиной к ее спинке, а Чонгук в этот момент седлал его бедра, и они двигались вместе, тихо и тяжело дыша.

Он не мог точно вспомнить, когда это началось. Это был один из тех дней, когда график был слишком плотным, и они оба были так измучены, что казалось, будто они пьяны. Намджун смеялся над всем, а Чонгук хотел, чтобы он просто заткнулся, и одно привело к другому. Намджун закончил тем, что его толкнули обратно на матрас, а Чонгук придавил его - и когда Чонгук пошевелился, Намджун перестал смеяться и выгнулся дугой на матрасе, закрыв глаза и сжав губы, чтобы сдержать вздох смущенного удовлетворения, который был в его груди.

Это было приятно, Чонгук так устал, что чуть не сошел с ума, Намджун так устал, что казалось, будто он пьян, и когда они снова прижались друг к другу, у обоих вырвался сдавленный стон, после этого они уже не могли остановиться.

Иногда Намджун начинал нервничать. Иногда Чонгук начинал нервничать. Казалось, что это обычно происходит в одно и то же время (гормональная синхронность, Чонгук как-то читал, что у женщин, живущих вместе, обычно совпадают периоды), и каждый раз Намджун заканчивал тем, что Чонгук непременно нависал над ним.

Обычно это происходило очень быстро, как срывать пластырь и потом они погружались в сон. Чонгук иногда засыпал на груди Намджуна после того, как они оба кончали, и после этого вместе спали как убитые. Обычно они ничего не говорили, кроме жалоб на то, какое было на них давление и как они были измучены, единственное общение - руки Чонгука на талии Намджуна и руки Намджуна на плечах Чонгука, когда они ложились на кровать.

Обычно это было быстро, но сейчас все шло медленно. Медленно, и Чонгук не мог понять почему, но он и не хотел понимать причину, потому что это было слишком хорошо. Член Намджуна начинал напрягаться напротив его собственного, когда они терлись синхронно, через гладкую ткань их пижам, и это было слишком правильно, и он так сильно нуждался в этом, но он заставил себя ждать, с того самого момента когда Намджун начал покачивать коленом под столом, ожидая еды в ресторане. Загорелся зеленый свет, и Чонгук почувствовал, что уже целую вечность, нетерпеливо ждет. Намджун никогда не заставлял его ждать так долго, и сейчас ему было чертовски больно.

Намджун тяжело вздохнул, когда Чонгук одной рукой захлопнул дверь, а другой схватил его за запястье. Он судорожно втянул воздух, когда Чонгук оттолкнул его назад.

\- О боже. – Сказал он так тихо, что было почти не слышно. Его икры ударились о матрас. Чонгук так сильно нуждался в этом, а Намджун так сильно хотел этого, и на этот раз, когда Чонгук толкнул Намджуна к изголовью кровати и перекинул через него одну ногу, он не отвлекся и не обезумел.

Это было медленно. Горячо. Мышцы Чонгука, казалось, были настолько напряжены, что должны были дрожать - и, возможно, так оно и было, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он был слишком занят: сильно вцепился в спинку кровати, что дерево впилось ему в ладони; прижался лбом к плечу Намджуна; медленно терся о член Намджуна своим, когда их тихие вздохи заполнили несколько сантиметров между ними.

Обычно Намджун прижимался к бедрам Чонгука обеими руками, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза и тяжело дыша. Но сегодня это было медленно, так чертовски медленно, что Намджун уткнулся лицом в ложбинку между ключицами Чонгука и положил руки на зад Чонгука. Обычно Чонгук контролировал темп, но сегодня Намджун с силой контролировал бедра Чонгука вперед и вниз, назад и опять вперед снова и снова, и снова, и снова.

Обычно они ничего не говорили, но когда Намджун немного приподнял Чонгука, он услышал прерывистое шипение, вырвавшееся у него изо рта. Это было похоже на то, как будто барьер был сломан, и Чонгук обнаружил, что стонет немного громче. Дышать стало немного тяжелее. Говоря: "да", как только головка его члена начала правильно тереться о Намджуна.

Барьер был сломан, и когда Чонгук открыл рот и слегка прижался губами к шее Намджуна, то почувствовал на языке вкус пота, одеколона и Намджуна. У Намджуна подскочил пульс (Чонгук чувствовал его, также как чувствовал его вкус), и когда Чонгук высунул кончик языка и прижался к коже Намджуна, у него вырвался нехарактерно высокий вздох.

Намджун начал покачивать бедрами сильней, он нежно прикусил плечо Чонгука и блядь, никто никогда не делал с ним ничего подобного раньше, и Чонгук почувствовал, что может кончить прямо сейчас. Как космический корабль разгерметизироваться на орбите. Но вместо этого он просто застонал еще отчаяннее в шею Намджуна.

\- Хен, блядь. – Чонгук позвонил себе прошептать эти слова.

\- Боже, - сказал Намджун, откидывая голову назад. - Боже, мы действительно не должны этого делать, это так чертовски глупо, какого хрена мы это делаем—

Чонгук подался вперед чуть сильнее на следующий выпад, и Намджун замолчал и почти в полной тишине, его слова превратились в чуть слышный стон.

\- Мы не обязаны, - сказал Чонгук низким и хриплым голосом (смущающе хриплым), прижимаясь к Намджуну. - Если ты хочешь остановиться—

\- Это глупо - повторил Намджун, все еще покачивая бедрами в поисках трения. – Что мы, не можем просто подрочить в душе или что-нибудь в этом роде?

\- Да. - Чонгук немного откинулся назад, лицо его пылало, а член ныл. Он был близок, чтобы кончить. Он был близок все это время, но тянул с этим, потому что чувствовал себя чертовски хорошо. - Да, мы должны просто подрочить в душе. Наверное.

Намджун глубоко вздохнул, глядя вверх, но ни на чем не сосредотачиваясь.

\- Да. Это глупо. Мы должны остановиться. После этого... после этого мы остановимся.

\- После этого, - эхом отозвался Чонгук, снова медленно наклоняясь вперед. Ему стало жарко, кости почти обжигали его изнутри. Это было так, как будто он мог почувствовать пульс Намджуна, который пульсировал в его венах, через руки, прижимавшихся к его внутренней поверхности бедер. - Да. Хорошая идея. После этого.

Когда Чонгук наклонился вперед, чтобы поймать рот Намджуна своим, сопротивления не было - только жар, Намджун раздвинул губы, чтобы впустить его язык. Руки на бедрах тянут Чонгука еще ближе. Намджун наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его сильнее, вылизывая его рот, отвечая на жар и давление рта Чонгука с той же отчаянной страстью.

\- Это плохая идея - пробормотал Намджун ему в рот, опрокидывая их обоих, пока Чонгук не оказался на спине, на матрасе с Намджуном между ног, его член тяжело прижимался к члену Чонгука. - Это действительно очень плохая идея.

\- Возможно, - вздохнул Чонгук и медленно приподнял бедра. Руки Намджуна обхватили его голову, так что Чонгук был всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, он видел реакцию Намджуна - закрытые глаза и нахмуренные брови, сжатые губы, когда тот двигался на нем. - Мы можем поговорить об этом ... ммм ... мы можем поговорить об этом позже? Блядь…

Намджун прервал его, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, горячее дыхание коснулось скользких от поцелуев губ Чонгука.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе уснуть - сказал он, двигаясь медленно вперед, члены терлись друг о друга так идеально, что Чонгук не смог удержаться, чтобы не испустить раздраженный скулеж в рот Намджуна. Он не смог удержаться и обхватил руками плечи Намджуна, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы, когда тот двигается. - Ты согласен с этим?

\- Да. – Сказал Чонгук, это был едва слышный шепот. Всего лишь вздох, высокий и терпкий на его языке, всего лишь вздох, когда темп нарастал, и он рванулся навстречу Намджуну на полпути. Это было так чертовски приятно, что он чувствовал, как оргазм нарастает в глубине его живота, сворачиваясь все туже и туже, все горячее и горячее, пока Намджун целовал его. Дыхание Намджуна стало прерывистым от нарастающей скорости, Чонгук становился громче, а между ними расцвел жар, какого никогда раньше не было.

Ритм Намджуна ненадолго сбился, его колени скользнули по простыне для лучшего давления, он сильно толкнулся—

Оргазм пронзил Чонгука, как огонь порох, взрывая и сжигая каждый атом в его теле, в то время как спираль тепла в его животе взрывоопасно разматывалась. Если бы не губы Намджуна на его губах, крик, который он издал, возможно, не был бы достаточно приглушен, чтобы сохранить их частную жизнь в секрете. Но поскольку это был Намджун, он всегда был в нужном месте, чтобы поймать звук и ответить своим собственным. Когда он кончил, его мышцы дрожали, и пульсировали, как после тренировки.

\- Это плохая идея, - повторил Намджун, лежа поперек груди Чонгука все еще задыхаясь.

\- Да, - выдавил из себя Чонгук. - Да, это так. Мы сделаем это завтра снова?

\- Да. - Намджун уткнулся лицом в шею Чонгука. - Да. Звучит хорошо.


End file.
